Les couleurs de l'amour
by Claidheamor
Summary: OS Dans un monde en noir et blanc ou seules les âmes sœurs peuvent voir les couleurs. AU Destiel


**Dernièrement j'ai vu un post tumblr qui m'a fait imaginer cette OS. Ce sera ma première OS destiel et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira :)**

Noir et blanc.

Les deux seules couleurs que l'on voit à longueur de journée dans ce monde. Les arbres? Noirs et blancs. Les hommes? Noirs et blancs. Les oiseaux, la nourriture...Les rêves? Noirs et blancs. Aucune distinction, tout est un mélange de ces deux et uniques teintes qui finissent par vous rendre aussi terne de l'intérieur qu'elles ne le sont. Quel malheureux et monotone monde me diriez-vous. Mais heureusement, on peut y échapper, c'est assez rare mais lorsque cela arrive, tout devient absolument merveilleux.

Lorsque l'on rencontre notre âme sœur.

A ce moment là, les couleurs que l'on a jamais vu auparavant apparaissent. C'est une explosion de couleurs éclatantes, une tornade de nuances, le rouge vermillon des pommes, le vert satiné des arbres, le bleu azur du ciel, tout apparaît enfin. Les gens qui ont eu la chance de rencontrer leur âme sœur, on les reconnait immédiatement. Sourire béat, le regard qui se promène partout semblant illuminé, les vêtements qui même paraissant noirs et blancs pour les autres, semblent accordés...C'est évident. Et tous ceux qui n'ont pas cette chance, leur envie ce changement, cette capacité de voir les choses autrement.

Dean Winchester lui aussi les envie.

A vrai dire, il est fatigué. Fatigué de voir tout en noir et blanc. Ses yeux le brûlent de l'intérieur, ses poumons lui semblent comme encombrés avec du coton, il en a assez. Il désir du plus profond de son âme de voir cette métamorphose, mais ne l'avoue à personne. La plupart des gens s'y font, après tout c'est comme ça qu'est fait leur monde mais lui n'en peut plus. Il a enchaîné les conquêtes, les aventures d'un soir, il avait cinq petites amies en même temps mais rien n'y fait, il ne trouve pas.

Il finit par abandonner, il devait se rendre à l'évidence, son âme sœur devait être morte ou sur un autre continent. Son esprit devint peu à peu de plus en plus obscur et rempli d'idées noires sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte. Son cœur s'assombrit et cette jalousie le rongea de l'intérieur comme un parasite. Alors un jour, après une bouteille entière de whisky gris, il monta sur le toit du Motel où il était installé. Il respira le vent frais qui le traversa de part en part et en chancelant légèrement à cause de l'alcool il se dirigea jusqu'au rebord. Il monta dessus et se sentit comme un roi au-dessus de la grande ville. Il observa pendant quelques instants les lumières blanches de la ville, ses immeubles noirs aux fenêtres grises, ses arbres noirs aux fruits gris. Il sourit, mais pas d'un sourire heureux, ni triste, ni haineux.

Mais d'un sourire qui disait adieu.

Et sans plus attendre, il sauta dans le vide.

* * *

Dean s'attendait à quelque chose de mieux par rapport à la mort. Il pensait que l'on se retrouvait au paradis ou tout simplement que l'on ne pouvait plus penser par exemple...Alors pourquoi était-il en train de se questionner dessus? Et puis il pensait qu'on ne pouvait pas avoir mal, alors pourquoi il avait affreusement mal aux jambes et au torse? Décidément il était vraiment déçu par ce monde.

Il finit par ouvrir les yeux.

Sa vue d'abord brouillée, s'éclaircit et il pu découvrir qu'il n'était en fait pas mort mais dans un hôpital. Tout était blanc à l'exception d'un pot de fleur sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il soupira de déception, et sentit un haut le cœur le gagné en constatant qu'il était toujours dans ce monde en noir et blanc. Puis il regarda ses jambes qui étaient toutes les deux emplâtrées. Apparemment, non seulement il avait raté son coup mais en plus il s'était rendu handicapé. Vraiment, quel incroyable génie il faisait.

"Vous êtes réveillé." fit une voix grave à côté de lui ce qui le fit sursauter.

Il tourna la tête et vit que la personne se tenait à sa droite sur un autre lit d'hôpital. Mais ce qui était bizarre c'était qu'ils étaient séparés par un rideau et ne pouvaient donc pas se voir. Alors comment avait-il su qu'il était réveillé alors qu'il n'avait pas esquissé un mouvement?

"Euh...Ouais." répondit-il d'une voix rauque.

"Hé bien...C'est...Incroyable." souffla l'homme.

Dean essaya de s'assoir sur son lit en grognant, étant difficile de bouger avec ses deux plâtres.

"Pourquoi ça? Et depuis combien de temps je suis là?" demanda-t-il en essayant de voir qui lui parlait à travers les rideaux.

Il entendit l'homme hausser les épaules.

"Cinq jours. J'ai entendu les médecins dire qu'il y avait très peu de chance pour que vous vous réveillez. Une chute de dix mètres sur du bitume pur et dur ne pardonne pas et ils pensaient que vous alliez leur 'claquer entre les doigts' comme ils disaient."

Hé bien ils n'étaient pas très optimiste pour des médecins pensa Dean.

"Comme quoi 'faut jamais se fier aux apparences." ricana-t-il.

L'homme rit doucement.

"En effet."

Il y eut un silence puis Dean se redemanda comment avait-il fait pour savoir qu'il s'était réveillé étant donné qu'il avait beau se mettre dans n'importe quelle position, le rideau le cachait toujours et il ne voyait absolument rien.

"Dis moi euh..."

"Castiel." lui répondit l'homme, sachant qu'il cherchait son nom.

"Oui donc Castiel. Comment t'as su que j'étais réveillé?" demanda-t-il finalement.

Il l'entendit soupirer puis s'assoir sur son lit. Sa main attrapa le rideau et il le tira doucement. Lorsqu'il le vit, Dean sentit son cœur se mettre à battre la chamade sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. C'était un homme d'environ trente ans, aux cheveux noirs en bataille avec des cernes sous les yeux et des lèvres pleines que l'on avait envie d'embrasser. Dean se dit qu'il était terriblement sexy et ce n'était pourtant pas son genre de dire cela d'un homme. Puis il remarqua ses yeux. Ils le fixaient mais sans vraiment le voir, et semblaient troubles. Au bout de quelques secondes il comprit.

"Tu es aveugle?"

Il haussa les épaules d'un air gêné et hocha doucement la tête avant de détourner le regard.

"J'ai une tumeur sur le cortex visuel dans mon lobe occipital. Ca m'a enlevé la vue. Mais mes autres sens se sont affinés. En vérité, si j'ai su que tu t'étais réveillé c'est parce que ta respiration avait changé. Tu sais...Depuis que je suis ici je me sens terriblement mal. J'ai peur de mourir, peur de ne pas retrouver la vue mais lorsque tu es venu, je me suis sentit différent...Ecouter ta respiration...Je sais pas...Je me sentais bien quand je l'écoutais..." souffla-t-il avec embarras, " Désolé, tu dois trouver que je suis un peu psychopathe mais je voulais être sincère."

Il releva le regard vers lui, sans encore une fois qu'il ne le voit vraiment, étant gêné mais cette fois Dean remarqua qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent. Ses yeux avaient changés mais il ne savait pas en quoi. Il y avait quelque chose en plus. Il plissa les yeux vers lui et un mot lui vint à l'esprit mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il signifiait.

"Bleu." murmura-t-il avec stupéfaction.

Il écarquilla les yeux et sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Les yeux de Castiel étaient bleus. Ils avaient de la couleur. Dean voyait clairement les nuances de ses iris, un mélange qu'il n'arrivait pas à décrire tant il était profond, mais à la fois clair et tellement magnifique. Il vit sa peau, d'une couleur beige un peu pâle, ses joues rouges qui étaient encore colorées par la gêne ressentie lorsqu'il lui avait avoué qu'il aimait l'écouter respirer. Il eu une sorte de vertige et il ferma les yeux. C'était impossible, Il cru qu'il hallucinait. Il tourna la tête et regarda le ciel, bleu lui aussi, mais moins intense que les yeux de Castiel.

Ses magnifiques yeux bleus, c'était la plus belle chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

Il se retourna vers Castiel qui attendait une réponse, soucieux, et qui ne le voyait pas complètement ahuris et en état de choc.

Alors c'était lui.

C'était lui son âme sœur.

"Monsieur...?" demanda finalement Castiel avec inquiétude, se questionnant sur la raison de son silence.

Dean mit quelques secondes à placer des pensées cohérentes sans lâcher du regard le jeune homme qui penchait légèrement la tête d'une manière adorable en attente de sa réponse.

"Dean. Appelle moi Dean." réussit-il enfin à bafouiller, des larmes se mettant à couler le long de ses joues.

Après cela, Dean ne fut plus le même homme. Il se rapprocha de Castiel et découvrit à quel point c'était un homme formidable et gentil. Tomber amoureux était un bien trop faible mot pour décrire ce que ressentait Dean. Son cœur cognait si fort à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, il se sentait si bien lorsqu'il lui parlait et avait si chaud lorsqu'il le touchait...Au bout de deux mois, lorsqu'il fut entièrement guéri et qu'il était sur le point de quitter l'hôpital, il se décida à lui avouer qu'il l'aimait et ce qu'il avait changé dans sa vie. Du fait qu'il était son âme sœur. Castiel lui avoua lui aussi qu'il était tombé amoureux de lui, même sans savoir à quoi il ressemblait, et trouvait cela comique que Dean ai pu voir les couleurs alors que lui était aveugle. Le Winchester se sentait horriblement triste pour lui car il voulait qu'il ressente la joie et le bonheur qu'il avait ressenti en les voyant. Alors il lui proposa -non sans bafouiller un grand nombre de fois et rougir comme une pivoine- de venir s'installer avec lui dans une maison le temps qu'il se fasse opérer. Castiel accepta immédiatement et lorsqu'il l'embrassa tout en pleurant de joie, Dean sut qu'il ne serait plus jamais malheureux tant qu'il serait avec lui. Après cela, Castiel apprit que sa tumeur s'était résorbée et il pu sortir de l'hôpital et habiter avec Dean. Le Winchester se sentit revivre.

Grâce à lui il avait découvert les couleurs, lui avait donné redonné goût à la vie et avait changé sa perception des choses. Il était comblé, à ses côtés et Castiel l'était tout autant. Chaque jours qu'il passait avec lui le rendait plus heureux, chaque fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour ensemble le rendait encore plus amoureux, et chaque fois qu'il l'embrassait c'était comme si il revivait la première fois.

Au bout de deux années entière passées ensemble, les deux hommes étaient plus heureux que jamais.

Dean préparait le petit déjeuner en sifflotant, de très bonne humeur après la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Aveugle ou pas, Castiel au lit était un dieu. Il repensa à cette nuit absolument divine et sentit son bas-ventre le chatouiller. Vraiment un dieu.  
Il regarda les murs d'un bleu acier et ses pancakes qui doraient lentement dans la poêle. Il se délectait de chaque couleur qu'il voyait et gardait en mémoire chacune d'elles. Il voulait oublier ses années en noir et blanc et sa maison était d'ailleurs composée exclusivement de couleurs flamboyantes sans aucune trace des deux maudites. Il était vraiment heureux.  
Il entendit soudain la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrir et il sourit en voyant ensuite Castiel en sortir, les cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude, une barbe naissante et portant un boxer bleu qui le moulait parfaitement. Il était à tomber.

"Salut Cas'. Bien dormi?" Fit Dean avec un petit sourire narquois.

Castiel bailla puis lui sourit malicieusement.

"Tu le sais très bien." Répondit il d'un air  
charmeur.

Puis il s'approcha, en évitant chaque meuble avec une habilité telle que l'on ne pouvait presque douter de sa cécité et il enlaça Dean amoureusement en déposant quelques baisers dans son cou.

"Ça sent bon...qu'est ce que c'est?" Murmura-t-il en lui caressant le torse.

"Bah tu ne vois pas?" Répondit Dean en rigolant gentiment.

"Très amusant monsieur Winchester..." rit Castiel en retour.

Depuis le temps ces petites blagues ne faisaient plus rien à Castiel car il savait que Dean ne le jugeait pas. Et puis mieux valait en rire qu'en pleurer.

"Ce sont des pancakes."

Il découpa un carré d'une recouverte de sirop qu'il lui donna. Castiel poussa un "mmh" d'extase en papillonnant des cils et mâcha avec délice.

"Digne d'un chef." Déclara-t-il en  
l'embrassant sur la joue.

Dean lui sourit et l'embrassa avec passion, ses lèvres ayant le goût du sirop. Le téléphone sonna et Castiel poussa un soupir de déception en s'écartant à regret des lèvres de son amant.

"Je vais décrocher." Soupira-t-il.

Dean grogna d'un air faussement énervé et continua de faire cuire les pancakes tandis que Castiel décrochait. Il n'entendait pas ce qu'il disait mais le ton de sa voix s'assombrit rapidement.

"Je vous demande pardon?...Mais c'est impossible. Vous...Vous êtes sûr?...Mais...aujourd'hui? Oui...oui. Je comprend, ne vous en faites pas, je vais venir...(hochement de tête) au revoir."  
Puis il raccrocha. Dean remarqua son visage tendu et son regard qui s'était obscurci.

"C'était qui?" Demanda Dean en fronçant les sourcils d'un air inquiet.

Castiel se tourna vers lui d'un air sombre et Dean eu peur de sa réponse.

"C'était mon médecin. Il...il vient de m'annoncer que...que ma tumeur était revenue. Il dit qu'il faut que l'on m'opère aujourd'hui ou je pourrais..."

Il se tu, ne pouvant pas aller plus loin mais son silence étant très explicite. Dean faillit lâcher les assiettes de pancakes qu'il avait dans les mains. Il les posa, les mains tremblantes.

"Tu...tu es sûr? Mais...c'est une bonne chose si on te l'enlève aujourd'hui. Ça veut dire que après tu ne l'auras plus jamais non?" Dit-il en le prenant par les épaules avec un sourire tremblant.

Castiel planta son regard inexistant dans ses yeux verts et un frisson lui parcourut l'échine.

"Dean...Il m'a aussi dit que l'opération était dangereuse..." avoua-t-il en pinçant les lèvres avec crainte.

Dean vit la peur qui l'animait et des larmes s'amonceler aux coins de ses yeux. Alors il le prit dans ses bras pour le consoler.

"Tout ira bien. Je vais venir avec toi." Murmura-t-il dans son épaule en le serrant plus fort.

Deux heures plus tard ils étaient à l'hôpital. Le médecin de Castiel avait dit qu'il pouvait le prendre immédiatement alors on l'avait préparé en vue de l'opération. Maintenant, il attendait sur son lit d'être transporté et regardait nerveusement ses mains qu'il tordait avec anxiété. Dean le regarda avec pitié avant de poser ses mains sur les siennes pour qu'il arrête.

"Ne t'en fais pas tout va bien se passer..." lui chuchota-t-il avec douceur.

Lui aussi était terrifié et cela devait ce lire sur son visage mais il ne voulait pas lui avouer. C'était bien la première fois qu'il était heureux que son amant soit aveugle.

"J'ai peur Dean..." souffla Castiel en retour et serrant plus fort sa main, "J'ai peur de ne pas te revoir."

Dean s'assit à côté de lui sans lâcher ses mains et posa sa tête contre la sienne.

"Bien sûr que tu vas me revoir Cas'. Je vais rester là jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes."

Castiel étouffa un sanglot tandis que des larmes se mettaient à perler le long de ses joues pâles. Dean le serra plus fort et ferma les yeux. Il avait envie de pleurer lui aussi, il avait peur pour son âme sœur. Mais il ne lui montra pas, il fallait qu'il se montre courageux, surtout dans sa voix ou dans sa respiration car Castiel était attentif à ses choses là. Alors c'est d'une voix douce et calme qu'il lui dit ceci.

"Je t'attendrais ici. Et lorsque tu reviendras, on ira à la mer. On verra, la mer bleue qui se reflète dans le ciel bleu azur, le sable doré qui scintille au soleil, le vert des palmiers qui sont secoués doucement par la brise marine et les coquillages aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. C'est là que tu verras le plus de couleur. Oui Cas'. J'ai bien dit voir car on te paiera une opération pour avoir de nouveaux yeux. Je veux que tu vois ce que je vois et que tu ressentes toi aussi ce que j'ai ressenti lorsque je t'ai vu. Tu pourras voir ce que je vois, tu pourras me voir moi et à quel point je t'aime."

Castiel releva ses yeux rougis par les larmes vers lui et Dean eut la sensation que son regard traversait son âme. C'était un mélange de joie, de tristesse, d'incrédulité et d'espoir qui fit battre encore plus le cœur du Winchester.

"J-J'aimerais vraiment." fit-il en pleurant de plus belle mais en se forçant à sourire.

Dean lui sourit tendrement bien qu'il ne puisse pas le voir et sécha ses joues avec son pouce. Puis il s'approcha et déposa un baiser d'amour pur sur ses lèvres humides par les larmes. Castiel le lui rendit en savourant ses lèvres le plus possible car il craignait de ne plus les avoir à nouveau sur les siennes et de ne plus sentir son souffle chaud sur son visage. Il huma son parfum qu'il aimait temps et écouta son cœur battre à travers ses vêtements. Il battait vite et fort. Il écouta sa respiration profonde et saccadée. C'était sa symphonie. Il sut que lui aussi avait peur bien qu'il essayait de le cacher avec sa voix. Il s'imprégna de chaque chose qu'il ressentait et toucha son visage comme il l'avait si souvent fait pour avoir une idée de à quoi il ressemblait. Pas besoin d'yeux, il savait qu'il était beau.

Une infirmière vint leur annoncer que c'était l'heure de partir et Castiel se détacha à regret des lèvres de son bien aimé. Une larme roula sur la joue de Dean mais il se força à ne pas respirer sinon il reniflerait et Castiel saurait qu'il pleurait. Des médecins vinrent empoigner son lit et Dean vit le regard de Castiel s'affoler. Il lui serra une dernière fois la main et s'imprégna une dernière fois de ses yeux bleus qui l'avaient fait renaître. De ses yeux bleus dans lesquels il se noyait à chaque fois qu'il le regardait.

Ses yeux qui furent la première couleur qu'il vit.

Il lui chuchota à l'oreille:

"A bientôt Cas'. Je t'aime."

Castiel lui sourit.

"Je t'aime aussi."

Puis les médecins firent rouler son lit et Dean le vit disparaitre au tournant d'un couloir. Il s'assit en soupirant sur sa chaise. Il essuya les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber et sortit une boîte de pilules de sa poche. Le médecin lui avait dit que l'opération durerait plusieurs heures alors il avait amené quelque chose pour le faire dormir. Il ne voulait pas se mortifier pendant des heures, il voulait être en pleine forme lorsque Castiel reviendrait. Il avala une pilule et attendit jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se ferment et qu'il sombre dans un sommeil chimique.

* * *

A son réveil, à la seconde même où Dean ouvrit les yeux, il sût.

Pas besoin de mots, pas besoin de visages, ni de pressentiment, il sût.

Car tout était en noir et blanc.


End file.
